LED tubes have been extensively used, e.g., for room lighting and providing light for reading, etc. An LED tube usually is installed on a matched socket, which is normally connected to the mains supply voltage, such as, 220V alternating voltage. Thus, there is a risk of getting an electric shock when the fingers contact the LED tube base while installing or replacing the LED tube.
For example, CN202059618U provides a circuit for detecting a touch on the tube terminal by human.